


In Sweet Water

by Privilegedesire (Llama)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Solo Watersports, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Privilegedesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a secret. Yeah, he should have known <i>that</i> wouldn't last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sweet Water

"In sweet water there is a pleasure ungrudged by anyone."  
\-- Ovid

 

>   
> _On location up at Falmer's Field again today, and long-time readers of this blog know what that means. Yup, cold packed lunches, three extra layers and peeing in the snow-covered bushes! See, there's no way we can get all the usual gear and trailers up there, so we have to make do. We're all used to it, and they do give us girls a bush of our own, so we can't complain._
> 
>  _If you think this means we can get sneaky snaps of the boys peeing, think again. Those two have eyes in the back of their heads!_
> 
> \-- Post by 'Gerri' at the anonymous crew blog

 

"I think it's actually _colder_ than last time," Jared marvels, and pulls another pair of gloves on. He can barely bend his fingers to eat his lunch, but then, neither can Jensen because of the cold.

Fucking Canada.

"Tell me about it." Jensen gives up on his sandwich with a grimace and closes the styrofoam container. "I'm dying for a piss but my dick's too scared to come out."

Jared nods seriously and swallows another bite. "I hear that's a real problem for the less well-endowed man."

"Fuck you," Jensen says amiably. "Told ya before, dude, I'd rather be a grower than a shower."

Jared just smirks and raises his eyebrows, but Jensen is absolutely not falling for it.

"You are so full of shit."

Jared finishes up his triple-decker sandwich with extra dressing and stands up. "Come on. I need to pee too."

Between the long morning's shooting spent swilling coffee between takes, the sharp chilly air that seems to get everywhere, and a faint burst of arousal from talking about Jared's cock, the tightness in Jensen's belly is almost past the point of pleasurable. He's been holding it for a while, indulging himself since he has the excuse, because nobody wants to head into the trees or bushes more than they have to, so that doesn’t make it as weird as sitting on the couch at home letting the pressure on his bladder build up.

"Jesus." Jared swears, fumbling with his zipper with one hand and trying to pull his gloves off the other with his teeth. "Jen? Gotta real problem here."

Jensen tugs Jared's two pairs of gloves off, and hasn't even had chance to turn away before Jared frees his dick and starts to pee. The thin stream only just misses his leg, and when his hand reaches his zipper he's almost too hard to piss, would have been if he wasn't used to dealing with it that way. He wraps his hand tightly around his dick and breathes in clear air, in and out, in and out.

This is the part he likes best. Full bladder, hand on his dick, giving his body the message that he's ready for it, ready to release the flow. He relaxes gradually and feels the change, the pressure give and a warm trickle burst into a flood, jet out into the snow in a haze of mist and melt a small patch.

Next to him, Jared's stream gives way to few tiny last spurts and he groans. "Don't let me wait so long next time, man."

Jensen shuffles his legs a little wider and settles in to enjoy himself. "Still not your mom, Jared," he says, and lets his breath puff out in front of him in a deep sigh as he feels his bladder empty in a long streak of warmth that seems to echo right through his body. He can feel it all the way back to the set.

~ * ~ * ~

  


> _Yeah, Jensen and I live together,_ Padalecki tells us when we ask about his new roommate. The Jensen in question would be his co-star Ackles, for the uninitiated. The guys have been sharing Padalecki's house in Vancouver for the past few months, and according to all accounts it was a great move.
> 
>  _It's weird,_ Padalecki laughs, _because we've always been close, but now we get along better than ever. I was sure he'd have run for the hills by now! I'm kinda loud sometimes,_ he says, with that charming grin of his. _I must drive him insane._
> 
> Ackles just laughs when we tell him that. _Yeah well, I'm used to that,_ he says, rubbing the back of his neck. _But no, it's good. It's… it's kinda like the last piece of Jared and Jensen becoming Sam and Dean._
> 
> \-- interview transcript from _Unofficially Supernatural_

  


~ * ~ * ~

Jensen has a list of reasons in his head why he doesn't use his own bathroom downstairs all the time. Just in case Jared asks.

It's warmer upstairs, the water pressure is better, he forgot his shampoo last time, the light needs a new bulb…

Jared doesn't ask.

Instead he leans against the door frame while Jensen is in there, shouting ridiculous questions to him over the noise of the shower.

"Do you want Sunshine Yellow or Marigold Yellow for your room?"

How the fuck is Jensen supposed to know the answer to that? "I want _yellow_ yellow."

"I'm not sure they do that." Jensen can hear Jared humming when he turns the shower off and grabs a towel. "How about Saffron Yellow?"

Jensen has even less idea what sort of yellow that is than the others. "Do I look like an interior decorator to you, Jared?" he shouts, toweling his hair off.

"Well, you are a little gay sometimes, man." Jared sounds apologetic, but Jensen knows he has his evil grin in play now, paint catalogues all but forgotten. "I have the photos to prove it."

"Uh huh." Jensen wipes the steam off the mirror and combs his fingers through his hair. He hates Christian and his lousy stinking dares, but mostly he hates the way he sent the pictures of Jensen and Steve kissing to everyone who knows him. "Is that a little more gay or a little less gay than you jerking off with Chad?"

"I can't believe I told you about that." Jensen hears the groan, and Jared's head thunk against the door, and he chuckles.

"Remind me," Jensen says, twisting the knife a little because Jared did print out those pictures and put them on the wall in his room before he moved in, after all. "Did you actually jerk each other off, or just watch?"

"Um." Jared hesitates, and Jensen smiles at his reflection, because he's betting that Jared can't remember exactly how much he told him. Ah, whisky, the blackmailer's best friend. "If there were blowjobs involved, does that make me more gay than you?"

And Jensen's tempted to say that if it doesn't, they must have been pretty crappy blowjobs, but Jared might have just kinda sort of come out to him a little bit, maybe, and if he could see Jared's face he'd know how far he could push his luck with a joke, but he can't because he's on the other side of the door from him.

He wants to open the door to see if Jared is serious, but he knows that'll be the end of the conversation if he does. He leans on the door and thinks he can hear Jared breathing. He works out that his heart is beating in time with it before he remembers he needs to say something. "I reckon it makes us about the same," is the best he can do, and he can hear his voice crack before he gets to the end, but he said it, and Jared isn't laughing so that's good, right?

"Cool." Jared says, and Jensen has no idea what else he thinks about it but at least nobody is freaking out here. "Hey, do you think Sam and Dean ever lock the bathroom door?"

Jensen pulls back the bolt and Jared almost falls into the bathroom when the door opens. "I reckon Sam triple locks and bolts it. And puts a chair under the door to protect his virtue." He smirks at Jared, but all he gets for his trouble is an eye roll.

"Yeah?" Jared grins back at him. "Well Dean, he doesn't even close the door. He sells tickets."

Jensen shrugs a shoulder in mock carelessness and adjusts the towel around his waist. "If you've got it, flaunt it."

"Seriously though," Jared asks again when they've finished trading insults for the moment. "Do you think they do?"

Jensen thinks about it, because he can't imagine having no privacy at all and not taking the little bit he could if he was in their position. Still, he's remembering the family bathroom back home that never had a lock until Mac hit thirteen, and the times he and Jared have had Sam and Dean brushing their teeth together in their motel rooms.

He doesn't have an answer that satisfies him there and then, but the next time he has a shower, the door stays unbolted.

~ * ~ * ~

  


> Aww, I almost forgot to say, Jensen is just the cutest when he's embarrassed. Someone asked what was the most embarrassing thing that had happened to him and he turned bright pink and said he couldn't really tell the story he'd like to as it wasn't appropriate to a family audience (!!!), but he did tell us this great one about one of his friends in drag trying to pick him up at a party and how it took three dances before he recognised him.
> 
> I do wonder though, what the other story was. Ficcers, I'm throwing this one out there for you!
> 
> \--samndeanfan876 reporting from SPNCON '08

  


~ * ~ * ~

"Wait, wait!" Jensen pauses, shirt halfway off, as Jared barges into the bathroom and frantically tugs at his zipper. "God, I'm going to be late."

Jensen drags his eyes away with an effort, because sometimes he thinks Jared _wants_ him to watch, but the sound of Jared pulling himself out and pissing into the toilet is enough to make him harden without even a glance.

Jared flushes, says "See you later!" and is on his way out a second later with Jensen's "Good luck!" shouted after him. It's pretty rare for someone to come all the way out here to see them about a part, which is a good sign, but this movie sounds like it could be great for Jared so whatever it takes is fine with Jensen.

Jensen had only planned on a nice, relaxing shower and an evening with a book, but now he's hard and wanting, and there's the scent of Jared in the air if he concentrates hard enough (Jared's _pee_ , he reminds himself) and Christ, it's just him and it's been so long.

His belt jingles when it hits the ground, and it feels so good to be naked that he has to stretch, circle his head to relax his neck, bounce a little on his heels. The bruise from diving through a window the other day is starting to fade on his thigh, and his body feels loose; even his dick is softening enough now, and that's great, that's perfect.

Jared's shower is deep, so he doesn't bother to slide the doors shut, just climbs on in and leans back against the wall. The tiles are cool, but not too bad, just enough to contrast with his hands, warm and sure, moving down his ribs, pressing and rubbing just hard enough against his belly to feel it in his bladder. His cock feels good when he pulls it up against his stomach, lets it get comfortable in his hand while he slides a hand under his balls, settles himself against the wall, legs wide and muscles stretching.

He's ready for this; ready enough that it's not going to be a problem getting what he needs, but not so ready that it'll get out of control. He needs to make this last, wring every last drop of enjoyment from it, enough to relive in detail later under the water with his hand on his cock as he washes it all away.

His muscles contract and relax and he tilts his hips forward a little to make sure he has the angle right, and just in time too as the first burst of piss erupts, a little less controlled than he'd like but it hits him square in the chest, a wet splash that hits pretty hard, forced out under pressure and yeah, maybe he left it a little longer than he should but he can't find it in himself to mind. It'll get better, ease up as he goes, and he clamps down, stops the flow to enjoy the way the warm piss trickles down his chest, leaves stray dribbles caught in the hairs on his legs, drips onto and between his toes.

He runs a hand through the damp streaks it's left on his chest, his stomach, and swaps his hands over, grasping his cock with the wet one and pointing it higher, aiming for his left shoulder. He lets loose another stream, and he falls a bit short, but with a quick jerk he's there, and his left pec is warmed by the wet flow, the second jerk even catching his nipple, and that feels better than it has any right to. The right matches it with the next short burst, and he's drenched now, coated from neck to groin, washed down and warmed all over, pale gold waterfalling over his hand and cock on its way back down, and it's so good that he waits, waits until it's cooling and drying on him, until the trickles stop and the puddle around his toes is unwinding down the drain, before he pulls his cock up again and tries for the jackpot. It'd be easier with his head forward, or maybe lying down, but he doesn't need it in his mouth, just his chin will do, and he pulls, quickly before he's too hard and forces out another arc that bounces off his lip and splashes onto the tiles and his hair and he groans because it feels so fucking good, and—

"Hey, did I leave my—" Jared barrels through the door so abruptly that Jensen had no warning, no time to let go of his cock, close his mouth that was sprinkled with stray droplets, dive under the shower—all he can do is stand there, his dick in his hand and the scent of piss in the air, telltale yellow-ish drops and puddles still around his feet.

Jensen can't say anything, can't move. What can he say? Even if Jared is blind, and he knows Jared isn't fucking blind no matter how oblivious he can be sometimes, he can't have failed to notice Jensen is doing something that isn't getting a shower; not the one he expected anyway, and what can you say when you're caught having fun pissing in someone else's shower?

"I—" he starts, but Jared hushes him, takes a step towards the shower, his brow furrowed the way it is when he's thinking hard.

Jensen wonders what he's thinking now, because the way Jared pulls his tie loose, lets his jacket slide off his shoulders, it's—cautiously predatory, like he's feeling his way through something new, but something completely instinctive, no fear of where he's going, just finding his path with just his guts to guide him, and it's taking him right up to the shower, looming in the open doorway, taking him right up to where Jensen is damp and breathless against Jared's white tiled wall.

Jensen is still holding his cock, and he feels it twitch when Jared reaches forward, puts his hand flat on Jensen's chest. Jared's palm is huge; Jensen knew he had big hands, but it's like he could stretch his fingers out to cover half of Jensen's upper torso, and that's just—fuck, it's beyond arousing even without the touch, without knowing what the dampness between Jensen's skin and Jared's is. Jared slides his hand up, gripping Jensen's shoulder, and for a moment Jensen thinks he's leaning in for a kiss, but then he realises what Jared is doing and _holy fuck_ , a jolt goes through him as Jared's tongue presses against his skin and even if Jared didn't know before – and he must have, he must – then he can't miss it now, there's not a chance in hell he'll mistake that for sweat, or water, or—and Jared looks up right then, and licks, licks a long, deliberate path up his chest, tongue gathering as much moisture as it can from Jensen, and when Jared leans back he looks Jensen right in the eye and runs his tongue over his lips, sucks it into his mouth and smiles.

And Jensen still can't speak, but he doesn't need to because Jared is talking to him, murmuring "I knew it, I fucking knew it," and his fingers seeking out every wet patch on Jensen's body and rubbing into them, bringing his hand up to his mouth to suck the taste of it whenever he finds a good spot. "I fucking--," Jared sucks on his shoulder, tries his neck but finds it dry, wipes his hand over it and fucking licks it anyway, and the look in his eyes alone is making Jensen hard, so much that when Jared pulls back and says "Do you have anything left?" and "Jen, Jen, do it, do it on me," with his hand pulling Jensen's cock towards him, pointing at his own chest, it takes him a moment before he can make his muscles work the way he wants to. But they do, miracles of miracles, and Jensen loves his cock for it, for doing what he wants, what Jared wants, and there isn't much, but he finds it and it's splashing there, up against Jared's chest, making that big, spreading wet patch across his shirt, catching the edge of his tie that's dangling loose, soaking his collar.

Jensen's never done this before, never had someone here with him, not like this, not begging for him to piss on him and if he thought it felt good doing this on his own then it's nothing, nothing compared to Jared's eyes all crazy fixed on his, Jared's hand around his cock, Jared all dripping and trying to poke his way out of his pants that Jensen's probably ruined by now, Jared laughing, throwing his head back and pushing into the last few splashes from Jensen's cock.

Jared's lips are glistening, and Jensen can't take his eyes off them, not until Jared grins, ducks his head down and ruins his pants once and for all by dropping down to his knees and rubbing his lips over the head of Jensen's cock once, twice, and then his lips part around it and Jensen can't hold back, he's coming without warning and he'd pull back but there's nowhere for him to go and anyway Jared's got him firm, holding him still and steady and he's not, not letting him go. Even when Jensen's finished, his body limp against the tiles, wrung out and sweating and sticky, Jared just licks his dick clean, runs his tongue over the sensitive skin of Jensen's balls, into the crease of his thigh, over the hollow of his hips, the dip of his navel until he stands, panting, breathless and humping against Jensen's leg. All Jensen can do is rub and squeeze through the pants that are soaked through with Jensen's piss, and it's clearly enough because Jared is coming, pressing Jensen hard, too hard into the wall but Jared can do anything the fuck he likes because Jensen is feeling no pain and most likely never will again.

"Fuck," he says, and he hears Jared chuckle into his neck.

"Maybe we should turn the shower on?" Jared pulls his tie off and drops it to the bottom of the shower tray, and Jensen helps with his shirt buttons because it's only polite, which makes him smile.

The water is good and hot, drops of fire on Jensen's shoulders, and they've never shared a shower before but he knows that's too hot for Jared, turns it down without asking, and Jared's there and naked when he's finished, pants trampled underfoot and a mouth searching for his that still tastes of Jensen, come with a tangy aftertaste of piss, and Jensen licks it from the inside of Jared's mouth, wipes his teeth, his lips, with his tongue, wants to taste everything Jared did and see if it explains anything, explains why Jared did what he did, because Christ, this was not what he expected.

"What'd you mean, you knew?" Jensen asks, when the shower's off and they're still kissing, still tasting each other. "You—you knew?"

"Yeah." Jared kisses so intently, so focused, that Jensen is surprised to see his eyes glazed and dazed. "For a while, I've thought— there was something, and maybe it was this, and the more I thought about it the more I've wanted to see you. See what you do, what you're into."

"This," Jensen says, pulling him closer and kissing him again, hard. "This is what I'm into."

~ * ~ * ~

  


> Did you see? Jared and Jensen 'cavorting' in men's rooms! Come on, we all know what that means.
> 
> Okay, so it probably doesn't mean anything. But we can dream. Right?  
> \-- merryslasher67 on Livejournal


End file.
